Their Encounters
by nadeshikofan
Summary: She has a one-sided love…? Why's Sakuno being so calm regarding this? She joins the Regulars for the girls team? Next you're gonna be saying she found someone else! Wait, so… what will Ryoma do? Well, actually would he even do something about it…? Acquaintances/Friendship to Romance. Plus some humor for the Girl Regular OCs. RyoSaku [with the unfortunate one-sided OC x Sakuno].


(/ovo)/** Hello everyone! Chrissy here, writing stories again! **\(ovo\)

**I love POT, but what caught my eye even more was as soon as I saw a hint of RyoSaku. Not to mention that I mainly read the manga eheh... I watched bits of the anime, but I like incorporating the ideas from the manga more though, mainly because Sakuno seems like the type of girl who would do really well in Home Ec related stuff. That, and because I wanted to have a reason to have Sakuno wear an apron around my OCs-/whacked**

**I will never own any series that I write for unless I say I own something. I own nothing but a laptop named Alex Acer (random name + company name for last name). Critiques might be nice. Reviews are welcome. If you say it sucks, please specify why it did so I can improve from it.**

Warnings:  
RyoSaku  
Potential tear jerker (unlikely, but apparently it happens)  
Short (probably because I'm writing and plotting as I write this)  
OCs (that I do own-) Basically the Regulars for the Girl's Team, they'll be introduced in pairs or alone so that way you won't get confused.  
One-sided Love  
There will be honorifics (though it's because I'm being indecisive and because it shows the difference of how Sakuno is treated by various people-)

* * *

**Their Encounters**

_**Prologue:** Her dreams…_

* * *

She thought—believed—that everything had been a coincidence. Every single time of day they met—a mere coincidence.

From the moment they met on the train where he managed to shut the guy up about tennis, to the station where she told him the wrong directions, and at the area where she told him said infamous directions—100% guarantee of getting lost, courtesy of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Her watching his tennis match where her grandma later arrived to, as well as meeting him on the tennis court at school what felt, or seemed to be, the next day.

It was an odd coincidence, odd indeed. Regardless, it was considered a coincidence in the end, only to her, of course…

"It's not fate or destiny, it's only a coincidence, he doesn't seem to like me in particular for that matter either, besides, it's not like he has a crush on me."

She was certain of this, she thought this so easily, but she felt idiotic for even thinking that he would have the slightest chance of liking her. She could say this, but she'll stutter when talking about this to even her friend Tomoka.

Surely this was a joke towards everyone who thought they were simply more than just friends… at most, she knew they were possibly acquaintances. She would be lucky and especially happy if they were friends, more than that would be beyond her wildest dreams.

Well… he gives her tips on tennis—

Oh… there goes her negative thinking once again…

You'd have thought she was truly lucky to get suggestions and tips from the prince, but no, he points such things out most times, mainly to beginners to tennis. Like that guy on the train that was practically harassing her while talking on and on about his grip on his tennis racket and the eastern and western grip and such… only, she accepted her faults and would do the most logical thing: improve and hold no grudges.

So what made her "oh so special?" Nothing other than their random encounters… which also led to her making bentos on a daily basis.

She had no idea how the two started this routine of eating lunch together up on the roof.

It all started when she made a bento for her grandmother who ended up not being able to eat it because she had to go out for the day… and Tomoka had her own lunch. She gave out a sigh and decided she'd eat it after school, although that day there wasn't any tennis practice so she felt disappointed, much to her confusion. Lastly, when she walked down the stairs, she was pushed by accident due to a girl running up the stairs, not paying attention, she almost crashed on the floor until she and her bento ended up being embraced by a certain Ryoma Echizen…

Although, I'm fairly certain you could predict her next actions if you knew the timid and shy girl… blushing, stuttered out an apology, and pulled away as fast as she could, that's what she did.

Her bento was still in his arms as she did so, and with quick—yet idiotic in her mind—thinking, she said he could eat her bento as a thank you for always helping her. Although they both knew it was unintentional and he just happened to be there…

Her dreams—where she saw the young prodigy—had often occurred as well. Yet something happened in one of them. One where she didn't exactly cry as harshly as she thought she would.

In her last dream of him, she confessed her love for him, only to be rejected. She expected him to say that he wasn't interested in her, she expected him to only think of her as an acquaintance if not more than at the very least, a friend.

When she woke up, she felt sad, yet oddly free, free as if she let out her huge secret though most people seemed to know it since the very beginning, yet she knew _he_ of all people, had yet to notice. And her dream confirmed everything for her. Even if she was rejected, even if she was treated as a mere acquaintance, she would be ready to accept this so long as he doesn't ignore her completely…

She decided that from now on, she'll start to fall in love with someone else… someone who would at least be interested perhaps…

She hopes that she's prepared to do this, to give up on him…

"B-because… it's not like he has a crush on me…"

That's the only thing she needed to believe in was what she thought… the only thing that'll help her keep smiling for everyone's sake…

_She was determined. She would try to follow through and find someone else._

_What__ question? It's__ short and__ simple. Would he reject her?_

_…and would she find someone else…?_

* * *

**Yeah… had a dream one time. I saw the guy I liked, told him I liked him… totally got rejected by him. Yeah. Even my dreams understand what the truth is. I also confessed to the dude by text message. Not a good idea to be honest.**

**And that's the story of how I found out how I got totally friend-zoned by a crush I had for over 4 years. Hope you enjoyed. /slapped**

**Okay, so this story is better then my love life because, well, fiction is how I fangirl. And I gotta fangirl, cry, and roll side ways on the ground while grinning like I just got confessed to by the guy I liked (which is now impossible-)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please r&r! Reviews are especially loved QvQ**


End file.
